


Violence (Marc Edition)

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [43]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Marc, Blood, M/M, Violence, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: An akuma is interrupting Marc's time with Nathaniel.He can't exactly let that slide, now can he?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Violence (Marc Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey a sequel to 'Violence (Nathaniel Edition)'  
> ...which is also why i just copy pasted the summary rfskgg
> 
> also based off something i sent in fanfic discussion in the Nathmarc Multiverse discord  
> Link: https://discord.gg/cVTTGpj

Marc and Nathaniel were walking down the street on a date when an akuma landed a couple of feet ahead of the two. Chat Noir jumped down in front of the duo and yelled at them to run.

Marc, at this point, was ticked off. He wasn't able to have a date with his boyfriend for several weeks at this point due to akumas, and he was over it. 

He walked up to Chat Noir, pointing at the baton in his hands, "So, how exactly _do_ you extend your baton?"

"Oh, um, there's a button right here-"

"Great." Marc casually plucked the baton out of the hero's hands and walked up to the akuma, placing the end of the baton up to their head. 

Nathaniel made a concerned noise, "Marc, no."

The akuma looked very confused. Marc pressed the button.

The baton extended, shooting through the akuma's head and spraying blood around.

Chat screamed while Nathaniel reached up and wiped the blood that landed on him off, shaking his hand free of extra blood droplets.

Marc retracted the baton and turned back around, face splattered with blood as the akuma, or rather their body, now with a hole through their head, slumped to the floor. As he walked past Chat, he dropped the baton in his hands before continuing to walk towards his boyfriend.

"Metal," Nathaniel snickered. He tapped his face, "You got a little something..."

"Oh?" Marc used his sleeve to wipe his cheek, thankful that he wore a red hoodie, "Better?"

"Um, there's still blood like..." Nathaniel gestured to his whole face.

"..Ah."

Nathaniel slipped the hoodie off of Marc before using it to wipe away the blood, "All good now."

Marc gave Nathaniel a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, babe."

Nathaniel beamed, before looking back at the aftermath of Marc's attack, "You really went feral, huh?"

"Well, if I may quote you," Marc picked up his boyfriend's hand and gave it a kiss, "I didn't want him cutting into my Nathaniel time. Gotta savor it all!"

The artist giggled, "Charmer."

In the background, Ladybug was comforting a traumatized Chat Noir.


End file.
